Demigods Meet Magicians
by ClearBear
Summary: Your favorite (and not-so-favorite) characters from Camp Half-Blood and Camp Jupiter go to the Empire State Building to meet up with the Egyptian magicians! All goes well until...well, you'll have to read to find out. MWAHAHAA! Cover art done by me. :) Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot.
1. 1 PM, Empire State Building

**Hi. This is my first fanfiction, so please feel free to comment me suggestions and the like, all is appreciated! Just no swearing please.**

** I am writing this crossover fanfic because I hear that Rick Riordan is making his own crossover, and it will be going in either the paperback version of the Mark of Athena or the Son of Neptune. I need to get my idea out there so I can't be accused of stealing! haha.**

**Disclaimer: Everything recognizable belongs to Rick Riordan. Sadly I do not own Percy or the Kanes. *pouty face***

**Author's Note: post war with Gaea. and this chapter was updated. Also I made the cover art, please give credit.**

* * *

**Chapter 1, Annabeth: **

I paced the lobby of the Empire State Building nervously. They had promised they would be here by one o'clock, and it was already 1:15. I was wearing my orange camp T-shirt, jeans and my favorite navy converse. Percy was also wearing his Camp Half-Blood t-shirt, while Jason wore purple along with Reyna, Hazel, Frank, and (most unfortunately) Octavian, too. Rachel, Piper, Leo, Nico, Thalia, the Stolls, and Clarisse were also able to come, and they all wore orange (obviously). Compared to Camp Half-Blood, Camp Jupiter was greatly under-represented. Oh well.  
Percy walked up to me.  
"How can we say they're late if we don't even know who we are looking for?" He asked.  
Everyone who was in close enough range to hear Percy stared at him.  
"Kelp Head actually said something _smart_?!" Thalia gasped. "There must be an apocalypse going on right now!"

"Run!" Nico shouted, running around in circles and waving his arms around. He was attracting a lot of weird looks from the mortals around us that were passing by.  
"Shut it, Pinecone face," muttered Percy. "I can be smart. I just choose not to be sometimes."

I ignored him and looked down at the piece of paper Chiron had given me before we left for the first time. Of course, written on it was a description of who we were looking for. I called everyone over and read the paper out loud. It was written in Ancient Greek, of course.

_Demigods: look for the group wearing white._

_Two people you should be searching for specifically are siblings, the boy has dark curly hair (Carter Kane) and the girl has blonde hair with most likely colored highlights and a faint British accent (Sadie Kane)_

_-Chiron, Activities Director_

"Isn't that them over there? With those other people wearing white?" Thalia asked, pointing to—sure enough—the group of teens that had been standing in the lobby since at least 12:55, all wearing white. Now that I looked closer, I could see the two teenagers that had to be the siblings described to us by Chiron in the note.

"Yeah. I think so." I said. Go figure. They had been on time. If anyone was late, it would have been us, because we were late in recognizing them. I felt like kicking myself.

I walked over to them, and Percy followed me.

"Sadie and Carter Kane?" I asked.

The two teens we thought were described pushed to the front of their group.

"Yes?" the girl, Sadie, said. "Are you Annabeth? And Percy?" She turned to each of us. We both nodded.

"Long time no see, Carter!" Percy exclaimed to a boy that had to be Carter. Carter grinned and shook Percy's outstretched hand.

"I'm glad that I finally get to talk to you without worrying," said Carter. He waved over the rest of the people in white, while the rest of the demigods walked up behind Percy and I.

"This is Zia—"Carter pointed to a pretty girl who looked like she could take anyone down.

"Walt—" Sadie said, indicating the boy on the other side of her. "Jaz—" to another girl behind Carter,

"Cleo—" Carter pointed another girl standing near the back, "and Felix."

I nodded again. "You've already met Percy. So this is Thalia—"

"Hi."

"Rachel—"

"Hello."

"Piper—"

"Nice to meet you."

"Leo—"

"Wassup?"

"Nico—"

"Hey."

"Reyna, Jason, Frank, Hazel, Octavian—" They all nodded a greeting to the Egyptians, surprisingly none of them said anything.

I gestured to the Stolls next, but they were ahead of me.

"We're Travis—" (Travis

"And Conner—" (Conner)

"Stoll." (Travis again)

"How's it goin'?"(Conner again) They both had mischievous glints in their eyes and crooked grins, I knew it was time to move on. Clarisse did too.

"And I'm Clarisse." She said gruffly, but somewhat politely.

"It's nice to meet all of you," said Carter. "Should we get going?"

All we ADHD demigods nodded earnestly. We were all bored out of our minds and knew that thirteen demigods, plus five kids of the Big Three, were bound to attract monsters soon.

* * *

**Hello! Yes I am alive, this chapter was edited slightly to include Frank and Hazel who I originally left out, because I think they will die in the House of Hades. But then one of my guest reviewers commented "HAZAL AND FRANK IS NOT DEAD" (quoted spelling error to grammatical error) and I decided that I really didn't know for certain...yet. so you're welcome.**

**-ClearBear**


	2. 600th Floor

**Hi all. This is Chapter 2, I hope you enjoy! Thanks to all of my reviews (2), and one follower! Feel free to leave me suggestions and such. Hope you like it!**

**A/N: This chapter has been updated.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything recognizable, it all (sadly) belongs to Rick Riordan. **

* * *

**Chapter 2, Sadie:**

We had arrived at the Empire State Building at 12:50, to be on the safe side. The mysterious message Amos gave us said we didn't need to be there until 1:00, but we left early anyways just in case. By "we," I mean me, Carter, Zia, Cleo, Felix, Walt, and Jaz. It wasn't until 1:15 that two teens, who must have been the ones Amos had told us to look for, walked up to us. The girl had blonde, princess-curled hair and startling gray eyes that seemed they could look right through you. The boy trailing her had messy black hair and vivid sea-green eyes. They both wore orange T-shirts that said "Camp Half-Blood" on them. Yup, this was them.

"Sadie and Carter Kane?" the girl inquired.

"Yes?" I replied. "Are you Annabeth? And Percy?" I turned to each of them. They both nodded.

"Long time no see, Carter!" exclaimed Percy. Carter shook Percy's hand.

"I'm glad that I finally get to talk to you properly without worrying," Carter said as he waved over the rest us, while more teens filed up behind Annabeth and Percy. I noticed everyone wore either orange or purple. That's strange.

Once everyone from both groups had been introduced, Carter said,

"It's nice to meet all of you. Should we get going?"

The others all nodded earnestly in agreement.

"Then off we go." Carter stated. [Wow, Carter.]

Percy then marched over to the guy at sitting at the desk, and everyone wearing orange or purple followed. The rest of us exchanged confused looks and went after them. We had no idea where we were going, but Amos had told us we could trust them and that they had to show us something, so we had no choice really. Unless of course we wanted to fight them, but I don't think we would have won anyways, seeing as we were greatly outnumbered and they were all extremely athletic-looking, except for this scrawny guy who had straw-colored hair wearing purple, and maybe that sick-looking very pale, emo-looking little kid in orange, but he looked sort of scary.

We arrived at the desk just in time to hear Percy say,

"…twelve half-bloods attract a lot of monsters, including five kids of the Big Three."

I had no idea what that meant, and clearly Carter didn't understand either, which was a first, since he nudged me and had a questioning look in his eyes. Were they perhaps hosting gods? I had absolutely no clue.

The guy sitting at the desk immediately handed something to Percy, a key? Yes, I think so, and then leaned over and said,

"Remember; make sure the elevator is empty. You know what to do." Huh? I was totally lost here. What was going on? No one was answering my (unspoken) questions.

Annabeth took the key from Percy, and all the orange-clad teens must have done this before, because they lead the way to the elevators, while the ones wearing purple all looked at the orange ones like they were crazy. That was weird. No, strike that. This whole ordeal was weird. This made it _weirder_ if that was even possible. But nonetheless, the purple ones went after the orange ones, so we just had to follow them. We went up the elevator in two trips, the first group had Annabeth, Rachel, Piper, Leo, Clarisse, Hazel, Jason, Octavian (what kind of a name is that?), Felix, Walt and I. We all piled up in the elevator, and Annabeth stuck the key in its spot beneath the buttons. Suddenly another button appeared, this one saying 600. Excuse me? _600? _ Someone needed to explain to me. And quickly. Annabeth, who was standing next to me, looked over and must have read my expression, because she started to explain.

"This takes us to Olympus. There's a good restaurant there, shortly before you reach the palace."

"You do know that doesn't answer any of my questions, right?" I said.

"Yeah."

"Oh, thanks." I said sarcastically. "That clears it up."

"We'll explain everything once we're all seated at the restauran." Annabeth responded.

That didn't help at all. But I didn't talk again, and the others followed my lead. The numbers ticked steadily up on the electronic floor level display above the elevator doors. 399… 400… 401. Finally we reached the 600th floor, and the doors opened.

* * *

**bum Bum BUM... That was fun but I also understand how annoying it can be, especially from a certain author *cough* Riordan *cough* so I will try to update in at least a week if not two.**

**-ClearBear**


	3. Our Gods

**Thanks to all of my new followers, love you all! And thank you to all that reviewed. **

**Disclaimer: As always, I do not own Percy Jackson or the Kanes...**

**On with the story!**

**A/N: This has been updated also.**

* * *

**Chapter 3, Percy:**

The look on the strangers' faces was priceless. I had to admit I probably looked like that too, when I had first seen the new Olympus, after Annabeth had finished it. She'd done an amazing job. I knew nothing about architecture, (even though Annabeth lectured me all the time, I never paid any attention) but the new buildings just had something about them, that made them beautiful. They were all made of this white brick stuff, and the new paved road was gray (can you tell who chose the road color?) and had switchbacks up the mountain, leading to the palace. The roadsides had plenty of plants, flowers, and statues of the gods to please the gods themselves all the way up. There were several places where the road split and lead to a couple of restaurants, the famous salad bar, and the gods' temples. We began walking up towards the palace, and even though I had seen it many times since it had been finished, I was still in awe. Now Mount Olympus looked even more like paradise than before, and that's saying something.

Shortly before we reached the palace, there was another turnoff that led to the restaurant we would be eating at, called _Mount Olympus Restaurant_. Of all the names in the world, that's what it was named? Really? But then again, Mount Olympus is amazing, so that means the food must be too, right? It has to be.

We all sat at a large, circular table. I sat in between Annabeth and Carter. It seemed that as soon as the last person, Jason, took his seat next to Piper and Leo, Sadie started asking questions in a rapid-fire way that reminded me of what Rachel always does.

"What are you all exactly? Where are we? Who are your gods? Why and how is this the 600th floor? Why is it that—" Sadie was broken off when Annabeth interrupted her.

"We'll answer all your questions; just give us the chance to answer!" Annabeth was laughing, as were the rest of us. Sadie looked a bit ashamed, but recovered about a split-second later.

"Then answer this first: What are you?"

All of us demigods exchanged glances. We looked at each other, all thinking _you explain, I'm not going to._ Annabeth, as always, was elected to have the honor of explaining.

"Well… just like your Egyptian gods exist, so do the Greek gods." Annabeth said slowly.

"And Roman," put in Reyna. Annabeth nodded. There was a pause—then,

"That still doesn't explain _what_ you are, I mean, does that mean you are hosts to the Greek and Roman gods?" Sadie demanded.

"No!" Everyone shouted at the same time. Sadie now looked even more confused.

"Then _what are you?" _Sadie again demanded.

"We're half-bloods, or demigods," I said. The Egyptians all looked at me. Clearly, they hadn't been explained anything, unlike us. Chiron had told us everything about _them_ before we came to meet them.

"He means they're children of the gods," Rachel said. Now it was Rachel's turn to have the Egyptians all stare at her.

"You mean you're not?" inquired Zia, I think, who was sitting next to her.

"Nope. I'm the Oracle." The confusion level increased and was shown on all of their faces. Annabeth rushed on.

"For example, I'm a Greek, I'm the daughter of Athena, goddess of wisdom and battle strategy." Annabeth looked to me next.

"I'm the son of Poseidon, god of the sea, horses, and earthquakes. Greek."

We went around the table saying if we were Greek or Roman and who our godly parents were, (or in Octavian and Rachel's case saying augur or oracle) jumping over the Egyptians. They seemed now to finally understand who we were, and the confusion cleared from their faces.

"Okay. It's starting to make sense now. But Sadie brings up a good point, where exactly are we?" asked Carter from next to me.

"Mount Olympus," answered Thalia. "The home of our gods."

* * *

**I just love making you all antsy about what's going to happen next. (Mwahahahahahaa) I will try to post again on Monday depending on homework and all that stuff. Please feel free to comment/review me suggestions on what will happen next or any improvements I should make!**

**Thanks, ClearBear**

**By the way, please take my poll on my profile on what you think will happen in the House of Hades! **


	4. Ready, Set---

**Hello wonderful readers! Thank you for all the reviews I got and follows and favorites!**

**Disclaimer: You know.**

**Enjoy! *Mwahaha***

* * *

**Chapter 4, Set:**

_"My plan is working perfectly! All I did was send Chiron a message and said it was from Zeus through the Hermes OverNight Express, and they all got together! I also told Chiron everything about the Egyptians, and told him he needed to tell the demigods everything, and make sure he sends both Greeks and Romans, but to only tell Amos the bare minimum, since he knew everything already (NOT!). Oh I can't wait to watch the fighting live. Chiron then contacted that Amos fool over in the First Nome and told him that the Greek and Roman gods are real and that everything would be explained, blah blah blah, you can trust us, blah blah, just send some people to meet them at the Empire State Building at 1:00 PM. Ha! They both fell for it, and I have hooked up some technology (that I stole from Hephaestus of course) so that I could watch them live! Oooh I wonder who will win? Oh this is the best April fool's Day yet! *Evil laugh*"_

* * *

**I will post again soon, this chapter is important, sorry it is so short. The next chapter should be up by the latest at the end of the week. As always feel free to review me suggestions on what to do next, what you like about it or don't like, etc.**

**Please be sure to take the poll on my profile on what you think will happen in the House of Hades and the rest of the Heroes of Olympus series!**

**-ClearBear**


	5. Talk?

**Hi peeps! Thanks to all my followers, reviews, and Marvel-Tolkien Fangirl-thanks for all the help!**

**Enjoy! (PS, this chapter has been edited)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO or KC, if I did I would be writing a certain book as fast as possible! *cough* hurry up Rick *cough* **

* * *

**Chapter 5, Thalia:**

The Egyptians' expressions were a mix of astonishment, shock, and fear. I almost wanted to laugh. Had they really never heard the rumors of the 600th floor in the Empire State Building? Apparently not. Chiron had told us all about them, when he called all available counselors and a couple of Romans to come to Camp Half-Blood and go to the Big House this morning (at 6:45 AM for the gods' sake!). Basically the meeting had went like this: The fifteen of us had agreed to go meet these Egyptians that Chiron had decided we needed to meet, and unite like the Greeks and Romans did in case of a future war (hopefully not in our lifetimes, although since I am immortal it will be for me unless I am killed in combat), Chiron told us about their Nomes, powers, and their whole magician status, and how some magicians host the Egyptian gods, and our job was just to meet them and be on friendly terms with them, maybe invite them to camp for a while, then let them go to Camp Jupiter for a bit, to get to know us and learn we are not their enemies. I thought it was a good idea, but there better not be any more gods out there or else I think we'll all die from pure shock.

Anyways, the girl named Cleo, who had been silent so far along with Felix, Jaz, and Walt, spoke up.

"Mount Olympus? Shouldn't we be in Greece then?"

I was about to roll my eyes, but caught myself in time. I didn't want to be rude, but this was getting ridiculous. They really had been told nothing. So I gave them a quick and yet satisfactory explanation on Western Civilization including the fire, and then finally our food arrived and we started talking about more interesting matters.

Now with them properly educated on the Greek and Roman gods, we began to tell tales of our adventures. The Egyptians went first. I was shocked at what they had all been through. Not realizing they were hosting gods at first? Brutal. Not knowing how to defeat Apophis? Terrible, but they had been incredibly smart to figure it out just in time. I was amazed. And the fact that one of them had been sleeping, while a statue version of herself took her place? And one of them was the new Pharaoh? Wow. Then the most shocking one was that one of them was hosting a god and was the only way for him to stay alive because of a curse that already killed him? I was blown away.

Then it was our turn. Honestly, I was hoping our five Romans would go first because I was still curious about them. I wasn't ever at camp when some Romans stopped by at Camp Half-Blood, and I only rarely stopped at Camp Jupiter. When I did it was only for a couple of hours that I spent with Jason, my younger brother, and I didn't talk with anyone else when the Hunters had a day off and we were near the Bay area. I always went alone, no one ever wanted to come with me. They just didn't really like Camp Jupiter; they were all Greek and preferred Camp Half-Blood.

Anyways, once the Egyptians were finished, they all looked at us. Simultaneously, all of my friends looked at me.

"What?" I asked.

"You go first. You're the oldest," Nico replied.

"Me? Nuh uh. That's you, oldie," I retorted.

After a brief staring contest (which I won, might I add) Nico relented.

"Fine. 70 years ago I was born—''

"Whoa wait…70 _years_?" Jaz interrupted.

"Yes. This was during World War II, which was basically a war between the children of Zeus and Poseidon and the children of Hades, I was really young then. My father wiped my memory and put me in the Lotus Hotel and Casino in Las Vegas with my sister, Bianca." I thought the Egyptians' jaws might just fall off if they weren't careful.

"Now it's your turn, Pinecone Face." I glared at Nico, and he smirked at me.

"I ran away from home when I was 12, met a guy named Luke, son of Hermes, and we wandered the country fighting off monsters and met Annabeth here when she was just a little tyke—'' Annabeth scowled at me "—and then a satyr named Grover found us and brought Luke, Annabeth, and I to camp but I stayed on the hill and fought the monsters chasing us to let Annabeth and Luke get to camp safely. As I died, my father turned me into a pine tree—'' Now if the Egyptians' eyes could open any further their eyeballs would come out of their sockets to go with their falling-off jaws "—until I was changed back when I was almost 16."

I looked to Percy next.

"Why me? Annabeth did stuff during the time she arrived at camp and me arriving," Percy said.

Annabeth and I rolled our eyes. He is such a Kelp Head and, of course, hence his nicknames.

"I didn't do anything exciting during those five years, Seaweed Brain," Annabeth responded.

"Fine. Uh…where should I start?" Percy asked. A typical Kelp Head statement.

"When you arrive at camp? I don't know Seaweed Brain! It's your life!" Annabeth exclaimed, laughing.

"Alright. Well, it all started when I was 12…"

* * *

**Mwahahaha-I love putting all of your guys' togas in a twist... Sorry this chapter took so long I have had lots of homework, tests, after school activities, etc. I will try to update ASAP! Probably on the weekend... **

**PS-****Please remember to take the poll on my profile of what you think will happen in the House of Hades!**

**PSS-****Reviews help speed up the writing...**

**-ClearBear**


	6. Whodunit

**Hiya peeps! So sorry for the wait, I have had soo much homework lately! (yes, even on the weekend even though we had a three day weekend for President's Day) (alright fine I was a bit lazy...) point being I wrote it! Sorry it is short, I will have more time this week (I hope) Special thanks to Marvel-Tolkien Fangirl! Thank you soooooooooooooooooooo much!**

_**A/N: Chapter has been edited and made longer!**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything recognizable. :*(**

* * *

**Chapter 6, Percy:**

So I told the Egyptians my story. Starting with the minotaur, and talking about my first quest (master bolt), second quest (Sea of Monsters/Golden Fleece), third quest (rescuing Annabeth- sorry, I mean Artemis), fourth quest (Labyrinth), saving Olympus, my fifth quest (freeing Thanatos), and sixth quest (closing the Doors of Death, also saving the world). My story took the longest, and with all of the campers inputting important details I was forgetting. I got choked up when I told them about those that died (Beckendorf, Michael Yew, even Luke and Ethan), but reassured myself that they were all in Elysium. It didn't help much.

Basically my story with everyone putting in their details completed ours' entire story. The Egyptians were staring at us in disbelief.

Then the most bizarre thing happened while we continued eating. Hephaestus walked out of the throne room, we didn't even know he had been in there, and thunders,

"WHO STOLE MY TURTLE VIDEO-RECORDER?"

"Sorry?" I asked, "Turtle?"

"YES MY TURTLE!" Hephaestus shouted. Then, calming down, he said, "I cannot find it anywhere!"

Then he glared at the Egyptians all in turn.

"You have stolen it! Thieves! Lying, stealing THIEVES! I should send one of my automatons after you—'' all of us Greeks winced, "—and torture you for doing this! I—'' his tirade was broken off when Zeus, of all the gods, walked in. He looked like he was about to say something to us, until he noticed the Egyptians. He turned pale it almost seemed, then turned bright red as a second god (him) started shouting at us.

"HOW DARE YOU BRING EGYPTIANS HERE! HOW—"

"DAD! But you asked us to bring them here and meet them!" Thalia cried. Zeus was broken off abruptly, and his eyes went wide in shock and worry.

"I did no such thing…" he trailed off, still stunned.

Everyone exchanged weird looks. Then Walt asked,

"Excuse me, but who are you?"

That was the wrong thing to say. Both gods started shouting at once.

"How dare—"

"Why do you not know—"

"—you not know me—"

" —me? I only invented all modern—"

"—for I am the king of—"

"—technology including that cell phone—"

"—the gods!"

"—biting your butt!"

Finally the gods were done, and the Egyptians seemed stunned that gods could act like this, because supposedly their gods were more formal. Then, being me, I just couldn't resist.

"But we don't have cell phones."

I winced right after I said that. I then braced myself to be burned to ashes and swept off the side of Mount Olympus down into the city and rush hour traffic below. But Hephaestus did something I was not expecting.

He muttered something incomprehensible about "not being good with organic life forms," and turned a shade redder than what he already was. He was not handsome to begin with, from being chucked down a mountain and all, but I could tell the Egyptians, though they now at least knew the basics _of_ the gods, did not know about the gods themselves. This would have to be fixed soon to prevent any more angry gods… key word there: _more_.

Everyone exchanged worried looks, all asking the same question with their expressions. If Zeus had not summoned them, or at least agreed to let them be here, then who did?

Finally Felix asked a question, and at first I thought he was going to voice the question we all had, or at least I thought we all had.

"Why did you all flinch when the god with the _beautiful_ face talked about sending automatons after us?" We demigods traded looks. Fortunately Hephaestus must not have understood the sarcasm perhaps not Zeus either, or heard it, because when we turned around they had simply disappeared.

"You do not want one to come after you. Let's just leave it at that. We might tell you later." I said.

"But—"started Felix.

Thalia cut him off.

"No. For once, Kelp Head is right. We need to worry about other things right now. For example, who exactly sent you guys here?"

* * *

**Hehehehe. Sorry. I will have the next chapter up soon, please remember to review with ideas on what should happen and encouragement! Also please remember to take the poll on my profile on who you think will die in the House of Hades! (I preordered the book!)**

**-ClearBear**


	7. Planted in the Plant

**Hello! Yes I am alive! I am sorry for the crappy quality of this chapter, but I had a major writer's block. Also, I edited the first several chapters, and since I just finished reading the Son of Sobek (not very satisfying, I gotta say) and so now this story takes place after that. Check out the first chapter.**

**Please review suggestions and criticism! But especially suggestions! But all are welcome! :)**

**Disclaimer: Why do I need to say this every chapter? Isn't it kind of obvious I don't own Percy or the Kanes?**

* * *

**Chapter 7, Percy:**

I almost, _almost_, jumped up and started dancing. That was a first for Thalia to agree with me, but I restrained myself.

The Egyptians all looked to Sadie, I guess to explain.

"Well," she began, "Our uncle, Carter and I's, Amos, told us that he had received a letter from someone named Chiron, saying that the Greek and Roman gods were real and to send some of Brooklyn House's best magicians, and that you could be trusted. Just go to the Empire State Building and wait in the lobby for Annabeth Chase and Percy Jackson. 1 o'clock PM. So here we are."

"You mean you didn't know anything else about us before just now?" Annabeth asked.

The Egyptians (or should I start calling them magicians?) all shook their heads. Annabeth frowned.

"But we were told everything about you before we came here. Our camp director, Chiron, explained everything to us," I told the magicians.

Everyone fell silent, pondering on who had sent them together, until I felt Annabeth stiffen next to me. I looked over and held her hand reassuringly.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Look," she said, pointing up to a corner of the room where there was a giant potted plant hanging. At first I didn't understand what she was pointing at, until I looked more closely. If I tilted my head from side to side I could see something reflecting the light hitting it. Everyone else must have noticed it too. Leo, the closest to the corner of the room, walked up to the hanging pot to get a closer look, but with his small stature he couldn't see what it was.

"I—" Leo started jumping up and down trying to catch a better glimpse of it.

"—can't—" Jump.

"—see—" Jump.

"—it." Jump.

Then Jason stood up and gave his chair to Leo for him to stand on.

Leo thanked him.

"Sure. Just figure out what that thing is," said Jason.

Leo then put the chair in front of the corner, and climbed up on the chair. The top of his head just reached the tip of the pot. Embarrassed, Leo shook his head and climbed back down.

"I still can't see it."

That must have broken the ice or something, because then everyone just burst out laughing, and Leo's face turned scarlet.

Finally Piper took pity on him, and was able to see over the top of the pot.

"It looks like some sort of hidden camera. Like the room was bugged," she said from the chair.

That instantly quieted everyone. I looked to Annabeth.

"Did you design a security system for Olympus?" I asked.

"No… It was either the gods, or it was some_thing_ else."

Suddenly, Annabeth's eyes widened.

"Piper? Is there an Eta on the camera anywhere?"

"Umm. Let me check."

Piper then reached her hand into the plant and took out whatever was hidden in there. Indeed, it was a camera. Very small and advanced looking, Piper turned it over in her hands and then finally pointed to something on it.

"It's right here," she said, pointing. "Along with the letters ΧΕΛΏΝΑ."

"Turtle." All of us Greek demigods translated.

"And Eta is 'H'" Annabeth said to the confused Romans and Egyptians.

Everyone's faces turned to shock as they realized what the camera was and to whom it belonged to.

* * *

**Please please please please please. I am begging you! REVIEW! Anything, anything at all!**

**And remember to check out my poll on my profile. Sorry again that this chapter is so short! AHH don't kill me. There will probably only be 2-3 more chapters for this story. **

**Thanks for reading! Comment anything you want! Remember to follow and favorite!**

**review review review review ! I will give you virtual cookies if you do! :D**

**-ClearBear**


	8. Octavian the Hero

**Oh my gosh I am so sorry for this crappy chapter. Please don't kill me. But I have a writer's block and school starts on August 7th, so I only have a week left of summer! :( Also, PLEASE review, and PLEASE visit my profile and take that poll as always! **

* * *

**Chapter 8, Octavian:** (Didn't see that one coming, didya? Bet you forgot he was even there! Mwahahahaa)

Throughout this whole, pointless meeting I was bored out of my mind. About right after Jupiter and Vul—I mean Zeus and Hephaestus had left I pretty much fell asleep. Plus, I was miffed that no one had asked me what I had done. They had all asked that awful graecus, Percy, what he had "accomplished" and what Jason had done, too. But they do not ask me, a loyal Roman soldier, legacy of Apollo, what I have done! To say I was miffed was a huge understatement. Besides, Rome is not meant to cooperate with others. Conquer and rule: that is what Rome has always done. And it's always been fine before. So why try to fix something that isn't broken?

I was brought back to the present when everyone started cracking up. I looked up to see that scrawny son of Vulcan, oh sorry, Hephaestus, turn as red as his father and say that he couldn't see into the giant hanging potted plant in the corner of the room. I saw Jason's girlfriend, Piper, stand on the chair and pull out a camera from the plant. That instantly made me interested. Then I found out it was Hephaestus' missing turtle, and I was hooked. I knew immediately that I wanted that camera so I could return it to Hephaestus and everyone would look up to me and thank me that I had spared them from Hephaestus' wrath!

Before I could stand up and claim the camera, Piper gave it to Leo to return it to his father. As one, the rest of the group got up and began walking in the direction of what I assumed was the throne room. I was about to follow when I saw a puff of red smoke, from where a large man, about ten feet tall appeared from the smoke. The Egyptians all gasped. The British girl with purple highlights opened her mouth and said one word. "Set."

* * *

**No one actually, seriously _likes_ Octavian, do they? *everyone looks at each other* *no one raises hand* Good! *Grins***

**Again, so sorry it was so short. Please comment ideas and suggestions, ways for improvement, whatever! But especially ideas so my writer's block can go away! please please please? with a cherry on top? Plus follows/favorites make me happy and want to write!**

**If I get 40 reviews I will fight against my writers block and post one more chapter before I start high school! (AKA one week from now)**

**Love you all and thank you for reading this author's note.**

**-ClearBear**


End file.
